Does the order know?
by Save-a-broom-ride-the-player
Summary: song-fic Does you mother know by ABBA. Draco blackmails Lucius into going to a club guess who he finds there. please read and review. no citrus sorry rating is just in case.


Lucius malfoy walked into a club wondring why he had decided to come in the first place

Warnings: slash, mentions of Masturbation and a man w/ an erection no actual lime or lemon, Lucius/Harry if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it. Not beta'd (I have been trying to find one but no one has answered) and lastly no flames allowed (constructive criticism is)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter books or any of its characters; the song _Does Your Mother Know? _Belongs to ABBA (I Love them my dad used to play their songs a lot when I was little)

Lucius Malfoy in the bar of a club wondering why he had decided to come in the first place. 'Oh right' he suddenly remembered Draco saying "Father stop sulking and go out tonight or I'm going to make sure those pictures of Potter in your room are found"

Lucius before agreeing immediately pointed out that Malfoys don't sulk they brood and what else is there to do when the person your infatuated with is your sons age (it's especially bad when your son is 16 and under-aged).

Draco of course said he didn't care and that he bought a ticket for a club and he would find out if Lucius didn't go so might as well agree now and enjoy the night.

_**You're so hot, teasing me**_

"Hey"

Lucius was snapped out of his thoughts by a whispering voice next to his ear. A very familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter may I please know what you are doing that close to me?

Lucius gulped inaudibly hoping the Gryffindor didn't catch the slight waver in his voice.

Harry laughed and replied with a

"I was trying to see if I could surprise the Unshakable Lucius Malfoy but it seems I failed, Lucius." Harry all but purred the name making blond weak in the knees (thank god he was sitting).

"Umm ehem" Lucius cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure before continuing, "well of course I am a Malfoy after all, but what is the great 'Golden boy' doing in a club for people 19 and older."

'Yes' Lucius decided 'that sounded arrogant enough to cover up the lust in my voice.'

_**So you're blue but I cant take a chance on a chick like you**_

_**That's something I couldn't do**_

_**There's that look in your eyes**_

_**I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild**_

_**Ah, but girl you're only a child**_

Harry's upbeat attitude faltered for a second. Barely long enough for anyone to catch it but Lucius as stated before is a Malfoy and part of their job is noticing facial expressions (as well as avoiding showing them)

"Just a night on the town. You know having fun" the silent 'for once' was something Lucius didn't miss.

"Ahh" the older Malfoy nodded "well now that we said hello, I think it is time we part." Because if we don't I think the people here may have a first row seat to a live porn scene.

"Oh but Lucius" the boy said sultry, husky tone matching the look in his darkened emerald orbs. "What if I don't want to 'part'? What if you are the person I want to spend the night with?"

At that point the only thing that went through Lucius' mind was 'He's you're son's age, He's your son's age." He was so busy repeating his mantra that he almost didn't notice the shark-like grin Harry was giving him. That grin made him gulp, audibly, increasing the size of the grin, it was positively predatory now.

_**Well I can dance with you honey**_

_**If you think its funny**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out? **_

_**And I can chat with you baby**_

_**Flirt a little maybe**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out? **_

"I-I don't think that's a smart choice "Mr. Potter" fuck. Control yourself Lucius he is your SON'S AGE.

"Really Luc?" Oh god he's purring again. Wait when did he get that close to me, he's barely two inches away from me now. "Because I think, that you want me as much as I want you". Draco's age, Draco's age.

"Mr. Potter I think you should notice the fact that I'm a year older than your father and his friends while you are a 16 year old boy that does not know what he wants. Now think through this because you wont get anything other than a refusal out of me." Please go away.

"Fine" the younger one sighed "can I at least get a dance out of you" How could you say no to those big wide eyes (people with big eyes have an unfair advantage in the puppy eyed look department)

"One dance?"

"Yes, one dance nothing more, nothing less"

'How much can it hurt' thought the man 'I mean it's not like he's asking for sex or even a kiss'

"Fine, one dance" Green eyes brightened at the acceptance of his invitation "but afterwards I will be left alone to do what I like."

"Yes, yes of course" the messy haired teen didn't look to put out at the condition. "The next song then, I want a full song with you"

The dark wizard quirked an eyebrow at this in amusement the boy wasn't going to hide his attraction at all.

Then he realized a whole song with the young man moving against him. 'Merlin I don't think I'll survive, where is the damn order when you need them!'

**Take it easy (take it easy)**

**Better slow down girl**

**That's no way to go**

**Does your mother know? **

**Take it easy (take it easy)**

**Try to cool it girl**

**Take it nice and slow**

**Does your mother know? **

Apparently Harry had done well in choosing to dance to the next song because 1. The last song was over a couple seconds after the conversation and 2. The next song was an upbeat song the kind that's perfect for grinding making Lucius wonder how he would hide the raging hard-on he would have when his (mine? Since when do I address him as mine?) little minx was grinding against him.

Harry led the Malfoy patriarch to the Dance floor immediately pressing against the older man and grinding his hips to the music. Lucius had a good sense of rhythm and he wasn't so completely old fashioned that he did not know what grinding was or has not actually done it before (he was blackmailed into going to a club once before the other time by Severus Snape. He ended up Drunk and grinding with some young wizard who he latter obliviated and kicked out of his bed before they could go to the papers with a story about how they slept with Lucius Malfoy)

So Lucius Malfoy Danced with the teen making sure his hips don't actually touch the boy (Harry feeling his erection would just not do) but his hands did wander on the boy's body. He was just going to have one song (stupid morals) but he was going to make it count while dancing he mapped the others body with his hands silently memorizing it while dancing (the younger ones clothes left little to the imagination either way so he now had a better picture of how the boy would look like naked which would lead to a hell of a wank later on in the night). Harry, apparently annoyed that he was grinding into the mans' thigh, turned around and pulled the man towards him by his lower back (ok he grabbed his ass making Lucius buck forward slightly not that he would ever admit to that… out loud). Apparently pleased to feel the mans approval to his moves (and body) he kept grinding with the man and snaked his hands up to his neck. With a small tug of Lucius' hair (Lucius' conscience decided on a vacation by that point) crashing the older ones lips against his own. They stayed like that during the song, kissing groping and moving against each other to the beat. Until the song ended and in a moment of clarity Lucius separated himself from the last potter.

'Lucius GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF he's too young NOT EVEN LEGAL YOU PEDOPHILE!!' Ahh it seems his conscience came back from that little trip. Harry on the other hand was wondering why he stopped (and if they could move to one of the clubs private rooms). 'You have to let go of the boy the song is over'

With a soft sigh the ex-Slytherin disentangled the delectable boys' hands from his hair and brought them down in front of his chest.

"One song Harry" he saw Harry's eyes water once he got the meaning 'oh Merlin" thought Lucius 'he probably thinks I don't want him now can't he understand that I cannot want him not that I do not'

**I can see what you want**

**But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun**

**So maybe I'm not the one**

**Now you're so cute, I like your style**

**And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)**

**But girl you're only a child**

Lucius took them to a booth somewhere quieter.

"I know what you want right now Harry, but I cannot give it to you, you're to young" 'please understand'

"You're kidding me." Harry's voice showed how angry he was even if his expression did not. "A minute ago you were groping and rubbing against me and now I'm too young?" 'He's hurt' realized Lucius

"Look Harry I want you, badly in fact, as my traitorous anatomy has showed you already." Harry cracked a small smile at this (hey it wasn't every day Lucius Malfoy actually told a joke no matter how bad it was)

"But, You're still a kid, an extremely sexy and mature one, but a kid, not even legal, while I'm a 37 year old man"

"Lucius, I've been taking care of myself since before I was even 5 and had a dark lord after me since I was eleven, I haven't been a kid for a while." The longhaired man had to give the boy-who-lived that point.

"True, but the walls of Azkaban don't sound very inviting to me and that is what will happen if someone finds out, and they probably will with the order of the flaming rooster following you around everywhere you go, which reminds me do they even know you're here? With a suspected dark wizard no less."

"No they don't" Harry looked resigned now " I guess I see your point Luc, and before you say anything I will keep calling you that," Lucius smiled at that "but it doesn't mean I have to like the fact that I have no chance"

**Well I can dance with you honey**

**If you think its funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out? **

**And I can chat with you baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out? **

"Oh I never said you had no chance" Lucius smirked at the confused and completely edible look Harry gave him. "I said you're too young"

"Ok… wait what?"

"Here" Lucius wrote the words 'King's Manor' on a napkin that was on the table in front of him "give me a fire call when your legal but, until then we will both have to be satisfied with that dance, and I should thank you for the excellent wanking material" Harry blushed a deep red at the thought of Lucius masturbating while thinking of him. Lucius of course smirked wider at the blush. "Now now no blushing you said so yourself you are not a child, well I shall be going and you should too wouldn't want the order finding you here would you."

"No, I guess not but expect my call in a couple months"

"I will" and with one last wink Lucius Malfoy apparated home satisfied with the nights ending and looking forward to September. 'I should go thank Draco, after all he did make me come here tonight' but after looking down at the tent in his trousers he changed his mind 'Draco can wait till tomorrow"

Please read and review this is the first time I dare to write something like this and post it. It took me a while to complete.


End file.
